Madness Is The Gift That Has Been Given To Me
by Nightcat444
Summary: Random oneshots that can be anything my mind can think of. Will contain gore, violence, distrubing images, slash M/M & F/F. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be many different ones, they can be anything from alternate endings, to what if's, to just random ideas. You can suggest some too, I might turn it into something if I like the idea enough, I'll credit the person too. I haven't given up on HPDP or PR either, the muses have gotten stubborn with them, and they keep showing me these instead, those procrastinators. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Madness Is The Gift That Has Been Given To Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry and Hermione stepped over the threshold, a purple fire rose behind them as black fire sprung up in front of them. "Look!" Hermione said pointing to the table. On it was parchment and different bottles of all sizes. She took the parchment and read it, before smiling in relief. "It's a logic puzzle!"

"That's a good thing?" Harry asked, glancing at the bottles.

She nodded. "Most wizards don't have an ounce of logic in them. I shouldn't take long." She read the paper over once more, pointing at the different bottles. Finally, she nodded to herself and picked the first one up. "This one will get you through."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at the clear bottle.

"Positive." She picked up the tiny bottle. "This will take me back, I need to check on Ron and get Dumbledore."

"Right." Harry tipped the bottle back and swallowed half the contents. "Weird, I don't fell any-" Pain suddenly gripped his stomach and quickly moving its way through his body. "Hermione!" He fell to his knees.

She stood smiling down at him. "So ends the great Harry Potter."

He started to vomit blood. "Why?" Harry was in agony, it felt like it was eating though his stomach. Instead of answering, she stepped away from the accumulating blood, not taking her eyes off the dying boy.

His vision was darkening; a pool of dark red surrounded him. He laid on the ground, his knees curled up to his chest. It was getting hard for him to breath. Harry let the darkness swallow him, wanting to escape from the horrible pain.

Hermione stepped around the blood and went to the black flames; she swallowed the contents of the small bottle and walked through. She did not acknowledge Quirell in any way. Instead, she walked up to the mirror. She saw herself put the stone in her pocket. She took it out and handed it to Quirell.

'_Stay here and wait for Dumbledore,' _Quirell's voice said in her mind._ 'Once he's in this room, use fiend fire.' _Hermione's conscious struggled against his imperio, but he was to strong for the first year.

He gave her a nasty smile before he gripped his necklace._ "Morsmordre." _He was gone.

Dumbledore entered a few minutes later to find Hermione standing there. As soon as he crossed the doorway, the entrance disappeared. "Fiend fire," She said. A massive roaring fire spilled from her wand.

Dumbledore went though a multitude of spells, trying to bring the door back, but it was such a small room… there were so many spells… Dumbledore had such little time.

The cursed fire had consumed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a three part story that I wrote, all parts will be here.**_

_**Warnings: torture and gore**_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**Part One**_

Severus Snape stood at Number Four Privet Drive's door, scowling. He was here to show Harry Potter to Diagon Alley. Hagrid had been indisposed (_drunk,_ Snape thought with a scowl) to take the brat today, so being the only available teacher, Dumbledore asked him to do it in that grandfatherly voice of his. Of course he wouldn't accept _no_ for an answer. With a glare to accompany the scowl, he knocked on the door.

A child answered it. He was short with messy black hair. He was the spitting image of James. "Mr. Potter I presume?"

Harry looked up, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Yes, who are you? Are you from Hogwarts? Are you here to get my supplies for school?" It was then that Snape noticed something in his jade eyes. Something he had only ever seen in the death eater Bellatrix.

_Insanity._

"Are your relatives in Mr. Potter?" Snape said, noticing the gleam in Harry's eyes becoming darker.

"I'm sorry sir, but my relatives are out for the evening," Snape didn't buy his excuse. "You see, they plan to host a good-bye party for me, it was short notice. So are you from Hogwarts?"

"I am." He said.

Harry's eyes lightened up. "Wonderful! Won't you come in?" He pulled the door open, allowing Snape to come in; he shut the door behind him. "Would you like some tea, sir?"

The place had a sickeningly sweet smell, though it had another smell under it that Severus could not place. "Actually Mr. Potter, We should be going. If you would grab the string, it's an item called a portkey that will take us to Diagon Alley." He handed one-half of it to Harry. "Fawkes." With a whirl, they were gone from Privet drive and in Diagon Alley. "Stay close to me, don't wonder off."

The trip was exciting for Harry, magic _existed_. It would have certainly made things easier and he was _rich! _He would never have to worry about money again.

Snape had taken Harry back with the Portkey. The house was silent. "Your relatives have yet to return, Mr. Potter."

He kept his smile. "Dudley most likely made them go to the movies, he's a bit spoiled sir, it's not uncommon."

Snape pierced him with a look. "Really?"

His face didn't waver. "What? You don't believe me sir?"

He scowled. "Good day Mr. Potter."

Harry shut the door behind him, still smiling, his eyes alight with insanity. "It's not like I killed them in their sleep with the butcher knife that I was forced to make all their meals with…" He giggled, letting his eyes travel to his new school supplies. "Magic is _real._" He frowned. "It would have been so much easier if I could have stopped them from squirming and screaming, not as _fun, _but more convenient." He shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now." He went off humming; there was tea to be made!

Outside the door, Severus shivered. No child should be able to commit murder. He apparated away, he needed to inform the headmaster.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said. "Maybe his relatives _were_ out…"

"You did not see the child. You did not hear him after he shut the door. He said he murdered his relatives with a _butcher knife!_ That monster has no place in this school." Snape said.

"He is still just a child, even if he…" Dumbledore sighed. "Are you sure Severus?"

"Positive. According to him, they were killed in their beds. I doubt he would have removed the beds himself. They would most likely still have blood in them, or I could look in his mind or give him a drop of veritaserum."

He nodded. "I shall personally check it myself. Do you have a good reason to take the boy away for an hour or so?"

"I do not, however a quick stunning spell should be sufficient." Snape said.

He looked older. "I do not want it to be true Severus."

He scowled. "Life hardly gives you what you want."

"Indeed, are you prepared to go now?" Albus asked.

He nodded. "What do you plan to do with him?"

He stuck a lemon drop in his mouth, though not even the sour sweet could make him feel better. "If it is true, I will put him in Saint Mungo's, they may be able to cure him."

Snape doubted it, if Bellatrix could not be cured, _Potter_ certainly couldn't. You could not cure the unwilling. "Shall we leave now?" Albus nodded.

Harry was in the middle of making green tea, one of his favorites. There were so many flavors… "You'll like this one. It's green tea, it's suppose to be healthy for you." He turned his head to the front door when he heard knocking. "Coming!" He took the tea off the burner "Excuse me for a moment would you?" He went to the door. "Hello again sir, and nice to meet you to sir. Won't you both come in?"

"Hello Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." Albus said. "We were wondering if we could speak to your relatives?"

Harry tilted his head. "Why would you need to speak to them? Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all my boy, we just need to speak to them to settle some things for school."

"Oh, well I just made some tea for my relatives in the kitchen, would you and sir like to join us?"

"Quite. I do love a good cup of tea, Severus?" He looked to the man beside him, giving him a meaningful stair, accusing him of overreacting.

"No," he said, staring back with equal force. He _knows_ what he heard.

"Well, come on. The tea will get cold." He grabbed Dumbledore's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

Albus stopped in the doorway, paling. His relatives sat at the table, bloated and rotting. Maggots had settled in the gapping wounds, moving vigorously about the rotten flesh. The odor was rancid, not even the sweet scent could cover it up.

"Stupify!" Severus shouted. Harry fell over, completely still. "Headmaster."

He looked to him and nodded. "I'll take him to Saint Mungo's." He picked up the stiff child and apparated away.

_**Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Insane!**_

_**Harry Potter, known as the Boy-Who-Lived was admitted into Saint Mungo's this past week, word has it that he murdered his relatives, who, according to my sources, were magic hating muggles who would torture poor Harry. One cannot blame the child for striking out at his relatives; he is after all, eleven. He would have started Hogwarts this year. However, thanks to the muggles, and Albus Dumbledore, (who had put him there) he won't know the joy of having magic, he won't be able to cast his first spell, or worry about his first test. He will be in St. Mungos for a while, maybe his entire life if they are unable to cure him. One can only feel sorrow for our savior's fate.**_

_**Article by Rita Skeeter.**_

_**Part Two**_

A well dressed man had come to Saint Mungo's, he had light brown hair and ordinary brown eyes. He walked up to the desk. "I'm here to see patient one sixty seven." He told the nurse at the front desk, she was an ordinary witch, plain blond hair, blue eyes.

She shifted through her file, "Patient one sixty seven... I'm sorry sir, but that particular patient isn't receiving visitors."

He looked calm, but his eyes showed his irritation. "Oh?"

"Yes sir, patient one sixty seven has… violent tendencies. He is unfit to have visitors at this time." She started to bit her lip. "You see, when the nurse had gone in the next morning when he was brought here, he had asked her for tea, well the doctor in charge of him said not to give him any, he said it would only hinder his progress." Her lip started to bleed a little. "He, he didn't take it very well. The nurse lost her eyes. They had to stun him to get them back. It was to late though."

"I see." In a flash his wand was out. _"Imperio." _Her face slackened. "Take me to patient one sixty seven."

She rose from her desk and walked to the elevator, they went to the _ floor. She led him down the hallway and stopped outside the right door. He ignored her blank stare and walked in.

The boy looked up, he had messy black hair and angry green eyes. He was strapped down on the bed and wore a white hospital gown. "If your another doctor then get out. I won't cooperate unless I get to have my tea."

He smirked at the boy. "I am hardly a doctor, Harry Potter."

Harry tilted his head. "You called me by my name, every one of the white coats called me patient one sixty seven."

"I am obviously not a doctor, I do not have, nor own, a white coat." He said.

His eyes narrowed. "You could be trying to trick me."

The man rolled his eyes, "Would you believe me if I got you, your tea?"

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Yes, I'd believe you! Please, it's been so long…"

"What kind do you prefer?" He asked.

"Green, I had made some before _Snape_ came and took me away." He growled.

"Topy!"

A house elf appeared. "Whats is master wanting?" She had big, fearful, watery, eyes.

"Green tea."

"Yes master! Topy getting right aways!" She popped out of the room, coming back a minutes later. "Here yous being master!" She handed him a cup.

"_Two _cups Topy." He kicked the elf, making it squeak. Harry smiled at the sound.

"I's so sorry master, Topy be fixing right away!" She came back with another cup before leaving for good.

Harry frowned, "couldn't you kick her again?"

He just smiled, taking out his wand. Harry froze at the sight, glaring. The man just waved it, making the restraints disappear. "You could hardly drink tea with your arms restrained."

He moved his arms around, laughing, before he eagerly took the cup from him, sipping on the tea. "This is really good, so, who are you?"

"My name is Lord Voldemort." He waited for some reaction, maybe spitting out his precious tea, but none came.

"That's a weird name." Harry said, putting his empty cup down.

"You do not know who I am?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've heard of you, you put some of the people in here. The nurses like to talk when they think I'm asleep." He paused, "do you sleep?"

"Why do you ask?" Voldemort said.

"I don't. I haven't slept for years, at first it was hard, I'd get sleepy and my uncle would wake me up, I had chores you see. Eventually, I wasn't tired anymore, I had more time to do more work. After my family became nicer, I didn't bother trying to sleep, I was used to it.

"So, Lord Voldemort, why have you come to visit me?" He asked.

He kept silent for a moment. "Would you like to get out of here? To never return?"

Harry's green eyes lit up. "To never return? I would like that very much." Harry rose from his bed, it was then he noticed the nurse standing out side. "What is she doing here?" He hissed.

"Do not worry about her, she won't stop us." He said.

Harry kept glaring at her, "she's the one who took my eyes from me."

"Your eyes?" Voldemort asked.

The child nodded. "I took them from the mean nurse, she wouldn't give me tea."

Voldemort smirk was sadistic. "Well then, don't you think it's only fair to take her eyes since she took yours? Equal payment."

Harry looked up, smiling. "Yes, she owes me."

With a silent command from Voldemort, she walked inside the room, laying on the floor. He motioned the child in and shut the door, casting wards for them to go undetected. He cast one last binding spell on the woman before lifting the imperio. She immediately began screaming. Voldemort conjured Harry a knife.

He took it, holding it in his hand. His smile grew as did the insanity in his eyes. He turned toward the nurse, who started to scream louder… "It's only fair."

A bloody Harry skipped out the front door, a pair of blue eyes in his hand. Voldemort grabbed him and apparated away. It would be an hour before they noticed the mutilated body

_**Part Three**_

Harry sat at the foot of Voldemort's throne, with a heart in his hands. Said dark lord occupied the throne, with his pet snake draped over his shoulders and his wand in sight. In front of them both was a man dressed in black. _"Snape." _Harry hissed in parseltongue. _"Why have you called him?" _He squeezed the heart in his hands; blood seeped out. The child looked down, smiling at the mess he was making. _"Are you going to hurt him? Make him scream? Tear out his eyes? His blood? That would be fun to see. Have you ever summoned someone's blood?"_

"I have not had the pleasure." Voldemort answered. "Though what you suggest is intriguing."

Harry ran his tongue over the heart, lapping up the blood. "Where's auntie Bella?"

"Out." He said, smirking when Snape tensed. "I believe she said something about a new plaything."

Harry nodded. "The last one died. He didn't last very long. Do you know if she's getting a wizard this time? Wizards tend to last longer."

"She did not specify." He enjoyed making Snape uncomfortable. With each thing the child said, he grew tenser. He turned his crimson gaze back to Harry, who had taken to tossing the heart in his hands. "Maybe he would have lasted longer if you didn't take his heart."

Harry glanced up at him. "He wasn't using it. 'Sides he insulted me, so auntie Bella got it for me." Harry giggled. "He screamed so loud that auntie Bella had to quiet him down."

"Really?" He drolled.

Harry nodded. "She said something about not being as tolerant. I told her I liked the screams, I was sad when she used the silencing spell." He looked over at Snape, who looked at the ground. "I bet it would be hard to make him scream." Harry didn't even bother with parseltongue. "Can me and auntie Bella have him?"

Said man stopped breathing. Voldemort noticed. "Bellatrix is back. It would be pointless now to give you Severus." Snape started to breath again.

He hummed. "I think I'll stay here and watch then, you always give better pain than auntie Bella." Harry looked over to the dark lord. "You are going to make him scream, yes? That is why you called him?"

Voldemort gave the child a smirk, one that would have scared anyone else. "Yes, I found out that Severus has been withholding information from me. What do you suggest his torture should be?"

"Crucio is always good, but too quick." He said in an actual moment of seriousness. "What was the information?"

"Plans of the Order of the Phoenix and failing to inform me that you were put into St. Mungo's once I returned." He switched to parseltongue. _"I suspect him to be a traitor. However, since he was the one to condemn you, you should repay the favor."_

Harry smiled. "It's only fair." He looked over to Snape, who was very pale. _"First summon his eyes."_

"Accio Severus's eyes." Snape screamed as the spell ripped his eyes out. He clutched his empty sockets, Voldemort felt the wards stop him from portkeying out.

"_His hair next." _Voldemort followed his order, the screams intensified as every bit of hair was summoned off his body. _"His teeth, his tongue, his fingers, his toes, his skin." The dark lord had followed every instruction until Snape was a bloody mass on the floor. Harry gave one final command, not even bothering with the snake language. "His heart."_

_A lump of red came flying toward them. Harry caught it happily. "I'm sure Dumbledore is missing his servant, it would be… impolite of us to keep him to ourselves."_

_Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head table in Hogwarts when a bright green package was delivered to him. He cast spells over it to find nothing wrong. He had no idea who would send him a gift. However, he doubted it was anything serious with such bright wrapping paper. He undid the bright red ribbon and pulled off the top. He paled, nearly vomiting. Inside was a lump of meat. With it, there was a head, someone had sewn the skin back on and taped on the hair. Even though it was mutilated, he could tell it was his potion's master. He shoved the lid back on and tried to vanish the box._

_The box vanished, but the present did not. The students started screaming the teachers rushed to shield them from the sight but the gift would not be hidden. _

_Far away, Harry set the heart ablaze, giggling as he did. His revenge was finally complete._

**_The End_**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't suppose to be like this, I shouldn't have been pining over Bellatrix, the torturer, the one who made Neville's parents insane, the one who had killed countless muggles and wizards alike, she even tried to kill me. However, I couldn't help it; I had found beauty in everything about her, her laugh, her curses, her screams. She was beauty personified.

It started when I first knew of her evil deeds, I had nightmares of her, escaping azkaban and torturing me. She kept my thoughts occupied constantly. In my nightmares she was an old evil witch, like one from a muggle fairy tale, but then, then, I saw her in the newspaper. She wasn't some ugly decrepit creature. She was a beautiful. Of course, when I realized what I thought. I instantly denied it. I began to hate myself, but then, I found someone to confide in, I had told him at first that I liked Harry Potter. After I began to trust him, I told him about my conflicted feelings, about who and what she was.

He encouraged it. He told me I should not deny it, to deny who I am. When I started to believe him, he turned against me. It shook me to the core. I felt so betrayed. I wouldn't speak to anyone. Most people thought it was from my traumatic experience, they didn't understand. In the later years, I flung myself onto guys, hoping to get her out of my thoughts, but like in real life, she was dominating. I couldn't not think of her. I dreamed of her every night. I moaned her name when I was alone.

However, like every secret in Hogwarts, someone found out. It wasn't just anyone either. It was Harry Potter. I was scared. The boy-who-lived knew I craved the darkness that was Bellatrix. I was done for. But no, he didn't condemn me, he didn't yell, or tell. He understood. He knew what it was like to crave the seductive darkness.

I wasn't alone anymore, we confided in each other. We met in secret in the room of requirement, Harry showed me memories of Bellatrix with the pensieve the room gave us, and I showed him mine. She was beautiful when she was in the heat of battle. A dark goddess. Harry and I had a good system, until people became suspicious about us. Harry came up with the idea we should appear to go out, to fool everyone, to keep them from our dark secrets. It was foolproof.

Everything was good until the seventh year. Everything went to hell. Harry had to kill the one he loved, and I, I had to watch my love die in front of my eyes, by my mother's wand no less. Everything slowed when my mother cried out "Not my daughter you bitch!" I screamed for the wrong reason. I cried openly during the first day, then to myself at night. Harry had it worse. He was responsible for his loved one's death. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was in.

We eventually came together again, even married each other. Not out of love, but sympathy. We understood what each other lost. We even had three kids. We had our love of darkness in common, we were friends but not lovers, no, never lovers. We only had children so we could take our minds off the darkness, but it lurked there, like always. Don't think us horrible, we did what was right in the end. We sacrificed our happiness for the 'greater good'. We knew it would have eventually come to this, but how could we escape it? Darkness had tainted our core, and we loved it.

"What are you doing Ginny?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway.

Ginny looked up from her diary. "Writing. Did you want something?"

His eyes were dull, as they always were when he dropped his mask around her. Ginny's were similar. "Hermione invited us over to celebrate Albus getting his Hogwarts letter."

She said nothing, looking down at her diary. "Do you still dream of him?"

"Every night." He said quietly. "You?"

She flipped to the back of the book; a picture of Bellatrix was there. "All the time." She said. "Do you think we'll go to the same place they did?"

His smirk did not reach his eyes. "One can hope. Hurry up. Hermione will complain if we arrive late." He left her alone. She looked back at the picture. She touched it before gently shutting the book and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one started out slightly different than what I had intended, which also morphed into another story that I will probably post someday, once I have more typed up and Project Raven is finished, or HPDP, whichever comes first. I do love how this turned out, it even surprised me as I was writing it. I may do a sequel later, I don't know. Should I? Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Don't be afraid to leave some ideas too! I'll take them into consideration and possibly -most likely- write what you think of. Anything's allowed, yaoi, yuri, het, crossovers… It doesn't matter.**_

The Dursley's always knew Harry Potter was never a normal child. Every pet that Dudley had asked for had gone missing, only to end up in his room, bloody and mangled. It didn't matter what it was, rat, cat, fish, dog… Even Marge didn't bring her dogs around when her precious Ripper ended up in the boy's room. Petunia didn't dare go in there anymore, it reeked of death and there was always something laying around, dead and rotting. However, that was not what truly terrified them. Each pet that had died had come back with strange colored eyes and always followed the boy around.

Vernon had, had enough of the boy's freakishness. He told Harry to pack everything he owned. Vernon was taking him to an orphanage. Harry quietly followed him to the car, putting his trunk in the back, getting into the passenger side. It had taken him three hours to get to an orphanage far enough away where he could not be linked. He stopped the car, but didn't turn it off. "Don't tell anyone where you're from or anything about us. In fact, we don't exist. Get out." He told the boy who was looking at him with green eyes.

Harry looked out the window, the grass was brownish and the building looked old. Harry opened the car door and stepped out, he turned back to retrieve his belongings. His eyes met the back of Vernon's head. He was looking strait ahead. "Hurry up, boy."

He paused for a moment, before tugging it the rest of the way out. Vernon didn't waste a second when the door shut and sped off. Harry watched his past drive off. _"Good-bye." _His voice was as quiet as death.

Vernon sped down the road, intending to get as far away from that demon as possible. A bird suddenly flew in his face, squawking and flapping its wings, causing him to turn off the road and into a tree. His head smacked against the wheel, before he passed out, he saw the strange colored eyes of the bird. It was gone long before the car exploded.

Harry turned back to the old dwelling, tilting his head as he looked at it. Taking a breath, he tugged on his trunk and walked over to the front door. He knocked.

An old woman opened the door, look down at him. "Who are you? Are you lost?" She noticed his trunk. "Oh, did your parents drop you off?" Harry said nothing, only staring up at her. "Well, come on then, you'll catch your death out here. Little boys should be inside on a cold day like this." Harry began pulling again. "No, no, I'll get that." She made to grab it but Harry shook his head, pulling it the rest of the way in. "Alright then. Well, dinner is being served if your hungry, but I suppose you want a room to put your stuff in." She thought for a moment. "You can share with Billy, his roommate got adopted recently and his old bed is still there. I'll show you the way and then take you to the dining area."

Billy's room was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere. "I swear, that child." Harry looked up at her, "Well, your bed is on the left, your dresser too. Just set your things down and we'll go eat dinner." Harry shook his head. "Aren't you hungry?" He gave the same response. "Well, I guess it has been a trying day for you, you can unpack and sleep then. I'll leave you to it, if you need something I'll be at the front desk." She left him.

Harry opened up his trunk, inside were some clothes, a sketchpad, and animal carcasses. He put way his clothes first with his sketchpad buried under them. He filled up the top three drawers, leaving the bottom one empty, which he filled with the bodies. He whispered to them, as he laid them one by one into their new home. Footsteps came closer to his door as Harry shut the bottom drawer. He knew the odor would not be noticed. It mingled nicely with the smell of dirty clothes that inhabited the floor.

The door swung open to reveal a teenager. "You the new kid then?" He asked, a slight sneer on his face. "Well, are you?" Harry nodded. He rolled his eyes. "I'm Billy, as long as you stay on your side of the room, there won't be trouble, understand you little mute?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, but nodded. "And don't expect me to show you around either. I'm not your daddy." The boy left him alone and crashed onto his own bed, not even bothering to change.

Harry's eyes narrowed farther in anger now the boy wasn't looking. Power swarmed around him; noises came from his bottom drawer. He closed his eyes, breathing deep, calling the power back into himself. It was weary, but allowed itself to be pacified. However, instead of going back, it wrapped around Harry like a blanket, nudging the boy towards the bed. Harry fell asleep while his guardian stayed vigilant.

When he woke up the next morning, a rat laid on his bed, Harry looked over to see the boy had already left. He picked up the rodent and began eating it. He devoured it quickly, leaving the carcass under his sheets for his guardian to dispose of. A cat sat on the floor, it had the appearance of a normal cat. Its eyes however, were swirling with magic. Harry grinned at it. It blinked up at him, not saying anything before it rubbed against his legs, wanting attention. Harry petted it before getting dressed. After grabbing his small backpack, which contained various dead animals, he went out the door. The cat followed behind him, its eyes scanning everything.

"Good morning," Said the old lady. "Did you sleep alright? Any nightmares?" Harry shook his head, the cat sat behind him. "Oh, where did this little one come from? I'm sorry, boy, but we don't allow pets." She reached down to grab the cat, but it spat and hissed at her. "Well fine, you take it back out later alright? I don't want it running around here. I never did ask your name." Harry blinked at her, still not talking. "Well, I guess I could give you a name, better than calling you boy all the time… What about Francis?" He blinked again. "Francis it is! Now, why don't you take your little friend outside and then come to breakfast." She left him there.

Colorful eyes looked up at him before going white as his guardian left its body. Harry picked up the corpse and put it in his backpack. Even though it had left the cat, he could still feel the invisible force wrapped around him. He followed the path the caretaker took.

It wasn't long until he reached the dining area; it was already filled with children. All of them talking noisily and laughing. It annoyed him. "Everyone!" The old lady caught the children's attentions, "I would like to introduce our new child, Francis." Everyone turned and stared at him. He could feel his invisible protector's agitation grow as well as his own. He hated to be the center of attention. "Please treat him well." She nudged him forward. "Go, find a spot, make friends."

Friends? He had all the friends he needed. His guardian warmed him, offering its love. He felt some of the bodies stir in his backpack. Instead of sitting with the others, he chose the least crowded place. She frowned at him, but let the child be. She made her own way to the staff table.

"Francis huh?" A child nearby asked. Harry blinked at him. Already the guardian was swarming the child, reading him, seeing if he was an enemy. "I'm Henry. I've been here for two years now. Don't get your hopes up of being picked. Many won't want a child who's a mute." Henry shivered as the guardian became angry, thinking he was insulting its child. "Is it cold in here to you?" Harry simply blinked. Henry became slightly freaked out by him. "Well, I'm going to sit with my friends now." He left Harry alone.

As soon as he left, Billy came strutting over. "Hey mute. Scare off another? As if your family wasn't enough." The small posse that followed him chuckled at his weak joke. Harry didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, he took off his backpack and opened it. "Brat! Learn to respect your superiors!" He smacked the back of Harry's head.

Blinking Harry's dead eyes finally met his. Harry's lips barely parted as he breathed two words. _"Good-bye." _A horde of small animals poured out of his backpack, ranging from mice to birds and one cat, each with strange colored eyes. Billy tried to fight them off, he really did, but they felt no pain. Break their necks, skin them alive, disembowel them… They'll come back. After all, Harry was their child, their dear, special, little boy. It had given birth to him, it had loved him, and it had protected him from the red-eyed monster. It was given the chance to live, but they chose Harry, their sweet little boy…

The entire dining room was screaming as Billy was torn apart. Most ran, even the adults. Only those who were cowering or passed out remained. Once they had taken the child's life, they crawled back into his backpack and left the bodies, once again swirling around their son in love.

Harry smiled, knowing his mother was always there for him.

_**The End**_


End file.
